


Room for Something New

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa couldn’t believe it had been six weeks and she still hadn’t found a new roommate.  She sat on the couch and took another sip of her latte as she quickly skimmed over her notes for her next interview. She never thought she would be in this position.  Barely two months ago she was engaged to her dream guy, Joffrey Baratheon. He worked in finance on Wall Street. He was handsome, successful, ambitious. He was perfect...until one day he wasn’t.

 

The memory of the night before their wedding still gave her feelings of anxiety whenever she thought about it. Joffrey’s groomsmen had contacted her to let her know that he had gone missing after his bachelor party. Hours later, the police found him asleep in a seedy hotel room, sandwiched between two strippers. As soon as she found out, she called everyone on their guest list and let them know that the wedding was off.

 

She knew she had made the right decision, but it didn’t make the aftermath any easier to deal with.  For starters, she couldn’t afford their 2 bed 1 bath apartment by herself on her meager pay as a barista. She had made it work so far thanks to a bit of money she had received after her father had passed away, but it would only last her so long. As much as she loved having the whole place to herself, she needed to find someone, and fast.

 

So far, responses to her recurring ad in the paper had been nothing short of a freak parade. There were artists, aspiring actors, dog walkers, and a guy in a black suit wearing a dozen gold chains that answered every one of her questions with, “Sure”, regardless of whether or not it made sense. Today’s interview was with someone she had only exchanged a couple of brief emails with. All she knew was that the woman’s name was Sandy, and she was available to move in right away.

 

Sansa was just looking over their last email exchange when she heard a hefty knock at the door. _Must be the super finally coming to check out the thermostat._ She opened the door, only to find a massive brute of a man on the other side. This was not the hunched over elderly gentleman in coveralls that she was expecting. He was enormous, possibly seven feet tall. He was wearing a pair of huge black boots, black jeans, and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it.  His shoulder length hair was black too, of course, and pulled into a short ponytail that sat at the back of his neck. He had steel grey eyes, and half of his face seemed to be covered with some kind of scar.  She tried not to stare.

 

“Sansa?”

 

“Um, yeah.”

 

“Hey, I’m Sandor.” Before she could respond, he walked past her and into the apartment, scanning the place before taking a seat on one of the barstools at the kitchen island. He was so tall, she noticed, that even on a barstool his feet were able to sit flat on the floor.

She closed the door and joined him in the kitchen area, standing on the other side of the island.

 

“Soo...you’re Sandy?  I was expecting a woman.”

 

“Oh, yeah, about that...Sandy is what some of my friends call me.  And, uh, I’ve kind of always been a dude, so.”

 

“Right, um.  So, how long have you been looking for a place?  Did you happen to bring any references?”

 

“I’ve only been looking for about a week.  And I don’t really have any references to give.” He looked around some more. “Could you possibly make us some coffee?  I would have grabbed some on the way, but I didn’t want to be late.”

 

His request caught her off guard. “I don’t have a coffee maker, actually.”

 

He let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

 

“What’s so funny about that?”

 

He collected himself. “It’s just that, in one of your emails you mentioned that you work as a barista.  I just think it’s kind of funny that you make coffee for a living and you don’t have a coffee machine.”

 

She sighed. “So, is there anything else you’d like for me to know about you?”

 

He thought for a moment. “Hey, I know we just met and all, but do you mind if I’m just brutally honest here?”

 

 _How refreshing._ “Oh...okay.”

 

He took a deep breath and looked down. “Last weekend I walked in on my best friend banging my girlfriend on our couch.  I need to get out of that apartment as quickly as possible.  I’m not loud, I don’t do drugs, I don’t throw parties, I’m a happy drunk and I pick up after myself fairly well. I don’t have a lot of crap, so you won’t be losing too much space, and I make more than enough at my security job to cover half the rent and utilities.” He raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes. “If you could take a chance on me and let me move in, you’d really be helping me out.  What do you think?”

 

She thought she must be nuts, but something about him put her at ease, and she was ready to go back to paying only her half of the bills again. She decided it was worth a shot.

 

“You can move in this afternoon. I’ll go down to the hardware store and have them make a copy of the key.”

 

***

 

It had been three months since Sandor had moved into Sansa’s apartment, and they had settled into a bit of a routine with one another. She did most of the grocery shopping, and he worked on anything that needed fixing around their place. On Saturday mornings, she would make them pancakes for breakfast. Saturday night, if they didn’t have other plans (which they never did), the two of them would hang out on the couch and watch a movie together.  They took turns picking what they would watch. He usually chose an action or sci-fi flick, while she stuck mainly with romantic comedies and the occasional drama.

 

Tonight was his turn, so they were set to watch a film about a man and a woman who were trapped alone together on a spaceship, completely cut off from any other human contact. As she sat there on the couch, she glanced at him sitting next to her.  Her life had changed so much in such a short amount of time, thanks to him.  He had such a great sense of humor, she couldn’t remember a time when she had ever laughed so much. She was the type to worry about every potential bad outcome of a situation, but he had a calming effect on her, often talking her through her problems, and she found that she didn't worry as much anymore. Having him as a roommate had become pleasant, even enjoyable.

 

Sharing a bathroom was less than ideal, but they didn’t have much choice. They had avoided any awkwardness so far, except for that one morning a few weeks ago when she walked in on him just as he was stepping out of the shower. He had already wrapped a towel around his waist, thank goodness, but he was so large that quite a bit of the rest of him was still visible.  She remembered how surprised she was to see the ripple of his muscles, and the thick black hair that seemed to cover him from head to toe.

 

If she were being honest with herself, she found him attractive. His eyes, his chest, his deep but friendly voice...he wasn’t her “type”, but whatever he was, she liked it. They had managed to keep everything platonic so far, with the exception of one drunken incident last week.  He had run out of alcohol, but didn’t feel like going to the store, so she offered him some wine from her stash.  Her drink of choice was a cheap white wine that was almost syrupy sweet. It cost her less than $3 a bottle, but the store she bought it from wasn’t close by, so she usually made the trip there once a month and stocked up with a dozen or so bottles. He balked at the offer at first, but several glasses later, he didn’t seem to mind anymore.

 

They drank way too much, four bottles between the two of them, and it was getting late.  He hugged her goodnight, but his embrace lingered several moments longer than what was necessary. When he finally started to release her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her with a softness in his eyes that she had never seen before. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips that lasted for several seconds. He then moved his hands from her shoulders to cup her face, a thumb at either side of her mouth. He leaned in again, this time opening his mouth slightly, stroking her tongue with his, bringing his lips against her once more, kissing her as if he were savoring every taste of her. Everything he did was slow, and sensual, and my God it was the hottest kiss she had ever experienced in her life.  In the past, men had kissed her fast, as if there was a cab waiting for them outside with the meter ticking away. This was different. His face came toward hers again as if he were going to kiss her for a third time, but he stopped just short of her mouth, released her face with a slight grunt, and made his way to his bedroom with heavy footsteps, closing the door behind him.

 

She had thought about the kiss often since then.  She wondered if he did, too. The truth was, he left her wanting more.  She wondered what it would be like to make out with him on the couch as if they were teenagers.  She wanted to feel his hands on her face again, and other places they had yet to explore.  She was also curious about what he looked like...down there.

 

After that night, they never talked about the kiss.  In fact, it was almost enough to make her question whether or not it had actually happened.  Maybe it was just a fantasy her drunken brain had come up with while she was in a half-asleep daze. But what if it had happened?  Why hadn’t he talked about it? Maybe he didn’t remember it.  Maybe he did remember, but it was so unremarkable for him that it wasn’t worth mentioning. Or maybe, just maybe, he was waiting for her to let him know that she wanted more.

 

There was only one way to find out.  She had waited long enough. It was time to test the waters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa needed to know how he felt about that night last week, or more importantly, how he felt about her. She had decided to say something, something that would give her an indication of whether or not he was attracted to her without putting her in a position of vulnerability. _A dream._ She continued looking forward at the TV.

 

“I can’t remember if I told you already or not, but I had a crazy dream about you last night. It was a bit sexy.”

 

“Oh really?  Let me guess, I was doing the dishes?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

"Vacuuming?"

 

"No."

 

“Well then, what was it about?”

 

“You buried your face between my legs and gave me the most incredible oral sex of my life.” She watched for his reaction out of the corner of her eye.  Nothing. 

 

“Cool.  Hey, is that leftover Chinese still in the fridge?  I’m starving.”

 

_What. An. Ass._ She stood up with a huff. “No, but we can order some more, I’m hungry, too. I’ll go get my wallet.” She stormed off into her room but didn’t close the door. She sat on the edge of her bed, silently fuming.  _ He doesn’t remember.  Or, he remembers, but he didn’t like it.  Either way, this is bullshit. _

 

After several minutes went by and she still hadn’t returned, Sandor got up to check on her, finding her still sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

“You okay, little bird?”

 

Little bird.  He gave her that nickname after he caught her singing with headphones on as she was dusting the living room one afternoon. “I’m fine.”

 

Fine.  He didn’t know much, but he knew that when a woman said “fine”, things were never actually fine.  “Sansa?” She finally looked up at his face. “You know that if there’s anything you want from me, anything at all, all you need to do is ask.  You know that, right?”

 

She felt silly. “Yeah, I know.”

 

A few more moments of awkward silence went by. “Soo...is there anything you’d like to ask me?”

 

She looked up at him again.  There was a glint in his eye. He was resting his forearms on the doorframe, which only accentuated how muscular his body was.  _ Damn, just the sight of him turns me on. _ Maybe he wasn’t oblivious to it after all. Maybe he knew what she was thinking, how she was feeling. Perhaps this was his way of telling her it was okay, and that he wanted it, too.

 

She felt a moment of boldness and looked him directly in the eyes.  The tension was palpable, at least to her. Her chest was heaving with each breath, eyes pleading. She opened her mouth to speak. “Yes, there is something I want from you.” It was right there, right on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn’t do it.  “Could you bring me the takeout menu from the drawer by the fridge?  I’m ready to order.”

 

He released a forceful exhale through his nose and headed toward the kitchen. Half an hour later, they were on the couch again, this time with General Tso chicken, fried rice, and crab rangoon. When they were done eating, they each grabbed a drink and then sat in their usual spots on the couch to watch the movie. Throughout the following two hours, things felt...different. He was much more restless than usual, sprawling out, then curling up, alternating between sitting straight up and resting on his side. At one point, the back of his left hand was against Sansa’s outer right thigh. It was warmer than she would have thought, and the black hairs tickled her sensitive skin. She fully expected him to move it away, but he didn’t. 

 

It was late by the time the movie was over, and they both had stifled a few yawns toward the end.  Time for bed. She said goodnight and headed for her bedroom. She was almost to her bed when she realized that she had left her phone on the coffee table.  She turned to retrieve it, but Sandor was standing in her doorway, almost filling it completely. “Thought you’d want this.” He lightly tossed her phone onto the comforter.

 

“Thanks.”

 

She was exhausted and ready for sleep, but he continued to stand there.

 

“Good Night again” was the only thing she could think of to say.

 

One corner of his mouth came up in a sort of half grin, and he turned and walked toward his room.

 

_ Don’t be a coward.  Say it.  Say it, say it, SAY IT! _

 

She ran to her doorway. “Sandor?”

 

He spun around, surprised. “Yeah?”

 

She took a deep breath. “I want you to bury your face between my legs, just like in my dream.”

 

There was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon hearing her request, the heat in his eyes was instant, and undeniable. He slowly meandered toward her, breathing differently than he had been just a moment ago. As he got closer, Sansa took a few steps backward into her room until she couldn’t go any further, her calves were pressed against the footboard of her bed.

 

Sandor didn’t say a word, he just picked her up in his massive arms as if she was weightless and placed her gently on the center of her queen size bed. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, so he only had to remove her socks, and he did so one at a time. In one fluid movement, he grasped both of her ankles and pulled her whole body toward him until her butt was just barely on the edge of the foot of the bed. Her leggings and panties were next.  He managed to grip the waistband of both of them at the same time, pulling them down and tossing them into a small heap on the floor next to him.

 

He sank to his knees and relished in the sight before him, a small triangle of soft red curls nestled between her creamy white thighs. One at a time, he brought each of her legs up so that they were resting on his shoulders. Licking his lips in anticipation, he finally bent forward and nuzzled along the area around her slit, allowing his plump, soft lips to just barely brush against her. He licked her with his broad tongue in one long stroke from her wetness up to her clit and back down again. She had thought his beard would feel scratchy and rough, but it was delightfully soft against her. Finally, he closed his lips around her sensitive nub and licked and sucked gently over and over as Sansa squirmed beneath him. Every minute or so he would detach, lick a long stroke up and down her slit, and then make out with her nub again. He was doing the same things to her down there that he had done to her mouth that one night a week ago.

 

Sansa was on cloud nine. For the first time in her life, a man was actually enjoying doing this to her. From time to time she would open her eyes to look down and see his face, and his eyes would meet hers with a knowing stare. _He wanted this._ She was mid-realization when she began to feel her body building toward a rush of bliss in response to what he was doing to her.

 

“I’m...I’m close” came out in a voice just a hair above a whisper.

 

In a move that surprised her, he removed all contact from his mouth, except for the faintest flicking of his tongue on just the tip of her clit.  The feeling was almost undetectable, but my God was it effective.  She instinctively began rolling her hips in a humping motion, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets on either side of her.  Every exhale was now accompanied by an uncontrollable shudder. Sandor began stroking the skin of her outer thighs with his hands when it hit her, a warm wave of pleasure that flooded every inch of her body. She squeezed him hard between her legs, but he kept going until he was sure it was over and there was no trace of orgasm left in her.

 

Afterwards, she lay there catching her breath, naked from the waist down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood, an enormous bulge visible in his pants. He gave her a closed mouth smile, and left her room without a word.  She heard him close his bedroom door behind him. _Weird._

 

Sansa fell asleep within a few minutes, but she awoke just a couple of hours later. She lay there on her back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened earlier. _Why didn’t he stay?_

 

Her thoughts were eating away at her.  Enough was enough, she had to find out what was going on. She pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and her favorite baggy flannel pajama bottoms. She was still wearing her tank top from earlier in the evening. Quietly, she made her way across the living room and over to his bedroom door. She softly tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. He was asleep with his back to the door. She tiptoed her way inside, gently shutting the door behind her.

 

“What do you want little bird?”

 

She froze in her tracks.

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, you left without saying anything.”

 

“I’m good.” He turned and sat up so that he was now facing the door. He was at least shirtless, but possibly naked. “Now...tell me what you want.”

 

“That was it, I was just worried that I had upset you.”

 

He sighed. “Let’s try this one more time.” He was standing now, walking straight toward her.  His tight grey boxer briefs left very little to the imagination, and they barely contained the length of his manhood, which became more visible with each step as he came closer. When he finally reached her, he put both hands on her hips and pulled her body flush against his. There was no mistaking it...it was hard, and it was huge.

 

He brought his head down so that his face was a mere two inches from hers. Her eyes closed in anticipation of a kiss, she could feel his hot breath on her lips as he spoke. 

 

“Tell me what you want.”

 

She allowed her eyes to meet his finally.  She wasn’t sure what to say, how to word it, so she just went with the first thing that popped into her head.

 

“I want you inside me.”


	4. Chapter 4

The words had barely escaped Sansa’s mouth when Sandor ravaged her lips with a long,  steamy kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her toward his bed. He traced along the bottom of her tank top with one of his large fingers before pulling it up and over her head. Her breasts were beautiful.  They were of average size, milky white, and each tipped with a rosy peach nipple. He took his time, bringing one of the stiff peaks into his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently, before releasing it and moving to the other. When he’d had enough back and forth, he pulled her pajama bottoms and her panties both down to her ankles, and she lifted her feet one at a time so that he could slide them off easily. Once every shred of clothing that had once covered her body was on the floor, he scooped her up and gently laid her down on the bed.

 

Within seconds, he was over her. His hands roamed every inch of her body as his lips smothered her neck with kisses. She had the sudden realization that he was still in his underwear.  She reached down and ran her finger along his abdomen, just inside the waistband. He took the hint and removed them, then returned to his spot above her. She took a quick peek at his manhood. It was long, yes, but the thickness was unlike anything she had ever seen. She also noticed that it was uncut. She reached down to touch him.  It felt so heavy in her petite hand. They shared another deep kiss, and Sansa allowed her legs to drift apart, making room for him to settle his large form between them.

 

He ran the tip of himself up and down over the outside of her entrance. He gently bounced the head against her swollen clit a few times,  and then he slid it down and slowly entered her. The last time Sansa had experienced sex this painful, she was losing her virginity. Even though she was more than wet enough, she could feel every inch of his girth stretching her, pushing her flesh down there to its absolute limit.  After allowing her body a minute or two to adjust, he began to move. He thrusted slowly, trying to be mindful of what his body was doing to her. He kept his face as close to hers as possible, showering her with sweet kisses and occasionally looking into her bright blue eyes.

 

He was in trouble.  He had only just begun, but already he felt himself coming close to his release. He normally prided himself on his ability to control his climax, but right here, on top of this gorgeous woman, he was powerless.

 

“I’m sorry...I’m...I’m close.”

 

His thrusts suddenly became more frantic, and with a loud moan beside her ear, he finished. Sansa hadn’t come anywhere near to having an orgasm, but she didn’t mind.  She found satisfaction in being so close to him, knowing that he found such pleasure with her.

 

Sandor rolled off of her and onto his back, his breath finally beginning to slow to a normal pace.  She snuggled up to his side, and he placed his arm around her. Within minutes, they both fell into a restful sleep.

 

The sound of a fire engine on the street outside jolted Sansa out of her slumber. She woke up in Sandor’s bed...alone. She snatched her clothes off of the floor and threw them on quickly, searching the apartment for any sign of him.  He wasn’t in the living room, or the kitchen. She flung open the bathroom door, but he wasn’t there, either. She checked her phone, no text messages or missed calls. She scoured every flat surface in the place looking for a note he may have left behind.  Nothing.  He was gone.

 

She sank into the couch, feeling hot tears starting to form in her eyes.  _ I ruined it. I never should have said anything. He’s gone, and it’s all my fault. _

 

Her self-induced guilt was interrupted by the sound of a key unlocking the apartment door. Sandor headed straight for the kitchen island, arms loaded with full grocery bags, closing the door with the heel of his shoe.

 

“Good morning little bird.  Sleep well?” His question was accompanied by a raised eyebrow and a wicked grin.

 

She tried to downplay the fact that she had been upset. “Yeah, great.  You had me freaked out a little, though.  Where did you go?”

 

“Well, I decided that I’m going to make pancakes for you for a change. Lemon ricotta.”

 

She saw him put a box on the kitchen counter and she walked over to inspect it. “What’s that?”

 

“Oh, I got us a coffee maker.” He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a warm hug before banishing her from the kitchen so that he could make them breakfast.

 

She sat on the arm of the sofa, looking over every so often to watch him work, pondering how happy she was that she took a chance on a total stranger. 

 

***

 

One year after their first night together, Sansa woke up with her head on Sandor’s chest, him gently stroking his fingers through the length of her auburn locks. She was enjoying the pure happiness of the moment, when she suddenly found the need to run for the bathroom.  She barely made it this time, she was going to have to take Sandor’s advice and start keeping something by the bed for her to puke into just in case. She knew that morning sickness could be rough, but she didn’t expect it to be this bad this quickly.

It was only six weeks after their wedding when they found out they were expecting their first child. Sandor had always been protective, but now it was to the point of being ridiculous.  Still, it felt wonderful to know that someone loved and cared about her so much.

 

Sandor knocked faintly on the bathroom door. “You okay, little bird?  Need anything?”

 

Sansa had always been a practical woman. She had never believed in a happily ever after, that was just fairy tale fantasy. Now, in that very moment, however, she realized that it was very real.  She knew this because it had happened to her, and because her honest answer to Sandor’s question was, “Nothing. I have everything I need.’


End file.
